I'm Just a Fangirl
by kickerfromfaraway
Summary: Kim ships. But not her and Jack. Wendy and Kyle from her favorite T.V show! As Wendy and Kyle on the show realize their true feelings will Jack and Kim? Read on! ((Kick))
1. God Kim Wyle isn't real

**Hey! So I came up with this idea for a story, and if people like it, i'll continue it, along with my other story that i'm trying to update regularly. I don't own Kickin' it, and I made up Wendy, Kyle and 'Crime Force Activate'. So without further ado, MY STORY. **

* * *

"That angry stinking son of a-"  
"We get it Kim. You really don't like Frank." Jack says, cutting me off. We are at school and Frank tried to hit on me, again. Me and Jack are in science together, but Mr. Richards is sleeping on his desk, so it's basically a free for all.  
"Why will he not get that I don't want to date him?!" I rant in frustration. Frank has already hit on me eleven times, since I got to school this morning.  
"I don't know. I think it's funny." Jack says, smirking.  
"Oh shut it." I say, but smile. He laughs, and reviews all of Franks failed plans.  
"There was the time he tried to jump from the roof as a romantic gesture to you." He says, cracking up. I start laughing because, well, it was funny. He had jumped, trying to land on a bed of roses, but instead he had landed in a pond full of sharks for the senior science class.  
"And the time where he came to my house wearing your karate gi." I tell Jack, laughing. He rolls his eyes and says "Well that's where it went!" Causing me to start crying with laughter.  
"Kim, you okay?" He asks, his face turning into one of concern.  
"I'm fine Jack." I say, and he instantly looks more relieved. I start drawing a W+K on the back of my hand with my sharpie. I surround it with a heart when Jack looks over.  
"Holy crap Kim." He says, rolling his eyes. "You still ship them?"  
"WYLE FOREVER!" I shout, causing a few looks. Wendy and Kyle were the two main characters in Crime Force Activate, (CFA), my favorite show. I shipped them like crazy, and i've written 19 fanfictions about them.  
"Kim, you have a problem." Jack says, and I roll my eyes.  
"Remember that one episode where they had to fight all those cops and then they were about to kiss when a cop started screaming that he broke his arm?" ((Guess what episode that was based off of.)) I ask Jack, and he nods. He watches the show, he isn't obsessed like I am though. I have a problem.  
"OH MAH GOD IF WYLE ACTUALLY-" I start to say but Jack finishes for me in a dull voice.  
"Got together I swear I would scream so loud sharks would die, yada yada yada." He says, smirking. I roll my eyes and continue drawing my heart.  
"Jack you just don't understand how-" I start to say but get cut off, AGAIN! By Jack.  
"Much I love them their relationship is so just wow and zomg." He says, and I get the feeling I've said this before. A lot.

* * *

**So this is Just a preview, let me know if I should continue. BYEZ!**


	2. Theme Songs are Catchy

**WHOO! So I want to just make some things clear. These aren't one shots, but they kinda have a different plot every time. So this one is a continuation of the last one, just at a different time, but they are still connected. She is at the dojo because again, it is just kinda connected well you get it! I guess people want me to continue so here we go!**

* * *

As I looked into his pale green eyes, the moonlight seemed to make him look that much-

"KIMBERLY BEULAH CRAWFORD!" I hear, snapping me out of my trance. I see a brown haired figure above me and I smile.

"Jaccckkkk! I was writing Fanfic!" I complain, snapping my journal shut and placing it in my dojo locker.

"Kim I've been yelling at you for the last 10 minutes." He says, rolling his eyes and I blush. I tend to get carried away writing Wyle Fanfic. Suddenly an idea pops into my head.

"Jack! The new episode of Crime Force Activate comes out today! We should watch it tonight together! Please?" I ask, making my puppy dog eyes. He has to accept. He is my best friend.

"Kiiiiimmmm" He whines. I know he hates the puppy dog eyes so I get all up in his face.

"Jaccccckkkkk" I plead, and I'm gonna resort to pouting when Jack nods.

"Fine. I'll watch CFA with you IF you help me prank Jerry." He says, with a un-Jack like expression on his face that kinda reminds me Kyle's thinking face- NEVERMIND.

"Sure, but why?" I ask, a bit curious.

"He erhm- told someone I would- ahem." He trails off.

"He set you up with Lindsay again, didn't he." I say, sighing. Jerry does that. I don't feel jealous though. My feelings for Jack went away as soon as I started watching CFA. Jack nods and I go back to planning our 'CFA WYLE 4EVAH party". Well, that's what I insist on calling it.

"Meet me at my house at 6:45 sharp. We need time to get ready." I say, walking out of the dojo, but not before grabbing my journal, and I swear I hear Jack mumble

"I swear that girl has a problem.". I smirk and keep walking.

* * *

I hear the doorbell ring and I go to get it, Super excited. I take a look at my watch. 6:50. I DON'T WANT TO MISS IT! (Even though it's on at 7.)

I swing open the door and see not Jack, but nothing?

"ALRIGHT JACK BREWER GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!" I scream, knowing that Jack will come out any minute. I see a dark haired figure rise from the darkness. Does he always have to make everything so dramatic?

"Kimmmmmmmm! You make everything not fun!'' He complains as he walks in. I roll my eyes and check my watch. Only five more minutes.I quickly grab his hand and drag him upstairs, running faster than light. Well that is what it feels like to me. When we finally get to my bedroom, Sidetracked by Jack wanting to pee and me not letting him, we plop on the beanbags in front of my T.V. I click it on and I see the familiar theme song start playing.

"They fight! (Fight fight)

Bad guys! (Guys guys)

and they know that

SOME

THINGS

ARE NOT

ALWAYS

AS

THEY SEEM!

CRIME

FORCE

ACTIVATTTTEEEEE!" I scream, singing along. Jack sighs and I have a feeling this could get interesting.

* * *

**Soooooo? What did you thinketh? Let me know by writing a review~ and check out my other story, On This Side Of Me! BYAH!**


End file.
